Cancer
by SoulxKatie4life
Summary: Maka and Soul were just starting to open up to each other, until Maka drops the bomb. How will the two balance their life and the new news? Rated M for later chapters and safety.


"Soul! Wake up before we are late! Remember? We have an important mission today." Maka flung Souls door open then rushed down the hall to gather her things for school. In the meantime, Soul reluctantly rose from his bed and threw on his usual attire. Quickly, styled his hair and positioned his headband. He then trudged out of his room and met Maka at the door.

"What? No breakfast," Soul grumbled before reaching for his keys and heading out the door. Before he could reach his motorcycle Maka jumped ahead of him, pulling a paper towel out from behind her back. "You didn't think I would forget your favorite?" Maka questioned while slipping him a piece of bacon. "And this is why I am glad to call you my meister, _and _my favorite girl," Soul bragged while scarfing down his second piece. Maka felt a slight pink rest onto her face before she turned to the bike and straddled the back so keep him from noticing. "Come on Soul. I can feed you the rest on the way to school. _Nice save._

(Maka's POV)

_...His favorite girl? Yes I knew that he was never really that close to his mother or had any girlfriends, but why wouldn't he choose one of the more bust girls at school that were all over him? I'm just his frail partner with 'tiny tits.' I never really understood why he would deny all of his followers. I guess he was just trying to spare my feelings. _

"Uhhh. Earth to Maka? You there?" Soul questioned Maka as they were nearing the school. "OH! I'm sorry Soul, I just kind of spaced out there," Maka stammered before shoving another piece of bacon in his mouth. To Maka's surprise, he took two fingers of hers into his mouth along with the bacon. _Oh God why did she have to enjoy this so much? _After Soul had finally absorbed all of the greasy particles from Maka's fingers, he finally loosened his grip on them. _Why did he have to tease her like this...? If only he knew about Saturday he wouldn't be acting so casu- _"Oi! Maka! Get ready to run, almost there."

Right as the bike pulled up to the DWMA Maka jumped off the bike and ran to class so she could _at least_ have a few moments to calm her hormones.

(Soul's POV)

After Maka jumped off of the bike and started running, I couldn't help but sneak a peek under her small skirt. The way she has grown over the years has done wonders to her physical shape, not to mention all of her old skirts just seem to be getting smaller and smaller. Now if only he could see a few inches higher... _No. I can wait til Saturday when she gets back from her usual outings with Tsubaki. I am finally going to admit my feelings. Come to think of it where did Maka and Tsubaki go every Saturday? Knowing girls they were probably just shopping and gossiping... _"Well I should probably get to class now," Soul muttered while making his way to the crowded building.

(Maka's POV)

All of the students were sitting in their original seats except for Soul, who was just making his way into the classroom. Soul calmly made his way up to his seat when in the meantime all of his followers were falling head over heels for him. _The way that Soul would just casually strut with his famous slouched over posture. The way he smirked whenever he ate his next soul. The beat of his heart resounding throughout my body whenever he would fall asleep across my lap during movie nights. No girl knew the Soul that I did, and I secretly wished that it would be that way forever. But it doesn't matter anyways. It's not like I will be around long enough for him to leave me; the only thing I want these days is for him to think of me as more than his meister..._

Soul was just taking his rightful place in his seat next to Maka as the bell rung throughout the building. With Maka now aware of her surrounding, she was prepared for the long weekend ahead of her... "Well, mine as well get through it all with a positive attitude rather than worrying about it."


End file.
